Feet
by Vietta
Summary: Axel is tired after a long day of being pushed around.


A small whoosh announced the red-heads presence as he stepped out of the dark portal and into his room. It was mercifully empty and Axel was so tired he wouldn't have given a damn if it weren't. He had been up since five that morning and had been at Xemnas' beck and call all day. It was now almost midnight and Axel decided that if Superior called for him again he would put a flaming bag of dog shit in front of his door the next morning. Where he would get a bag of dog shit, he didn't know, but by god he would find one.

Axel sighed with relief at the sight of his plush and comfy bed and quickly began to strip, clothes flying in all directions. He was most excited about taking off his boots, he had been on his feet all day and his poor toes were begging him to lay down. Who was he to deny their pitiful pleas for relief?

Axel flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over his body. If anyone walked into his room and saw him naked it was their own damn fault. It wasn't like no one had seen him naked before, practically everyone in the Organization had slept with Axel at least once. Axel had drawn the line at Xemnas and Vexen though, he wasn't going to sleep with people who were that damned annoying.

Axel threw an arm over his face and groaned, his entire body was peppered with aches and pains. It was his feet that were driving him insane though, the dull throb that every other part of his body was tormenting him with was drowned out by the acute ache in his feet. The pain and exhaustion he felt only fueled his daydreams of flaming bags of shit.

Axel was so wrapped up in his thoughts of revenge he didn't notice when his door opened and someone slipped into his room. He did notice when someone grabbed his feet though. He kicked at the dark form hovering at the foot of his bed and heard a muffled ow before his legs were pinned to the bed. He rolled his eyes when he recognized the man behind the pained grunt, "What the hell are you doing Marluxia?"

Marluxia frowned, "Are you going to let me fix your feet or are you going to keep kicking me?"

"Fix my feet? What the hell is wrong with them?" Axel wiggled his painfully sore toes.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "You were practically limping away after you told Superior to shove his assignment up his ass. I assumed your feet hurt and I was going to fix that."

Axel laid back with a snort, "Get to it then. What did Superior do after I left?"

Marluxia released his legs and began firmly massaging his feet, "Laughed and gave the assignment to Demyx."

"Superior laughed?" Axel squirmed a bit as Marluxia pushed and pulled at his feet.

"Scary right?" Marluxia humphed, "Stop wiggling and lay still."

"It hurts." Axel pouted childishly.

"Give me a minute alright? It'll feel better in no time." Marluxia continued to pull at Axel's poor feet without mercy.

Axel lay still as Marluxia began working out the sore knots in his feet, "It's been one hell of a long day Luxia."

Marluxia didn't answer and continued stroking his feet. Axel opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a crack as a bone in his foot shifted back into place, "Holy hell!"

Marluxia chuckled, "Feel better?"

Axel groaned and went slack as the pain in his foot subsided, "Fix the other one." Marluxia moved his massaging hands to the other foot and soon another crack was heard. He groaned again, "Holy shit." Axel sighed as the pain in his feet went from an acute ache to a dull throb.

Marluxia continued to rub, a smirk on his face as Axel's toes wiggled under his fingers. "Do you like this?"

Axel nodded as comfort seemed to seep from his toes throughout his body, "Hell yeah."

"What if I told you I could make it feel even better?" Marluxia rubbed his face against Axel's foot with a small moan.

Axel's head shot up, panic in his voice, "Are you getting off playing with my feet?"

Marluxia smiled, "Maybe." He popped one of Axel's toes into his mouth.

Axel squirmed and tried to free his foot from Marluxia's grasp, "Holy shit what's wrong with you? I'm tired! Not time for foot fondling!"

Marluxia frowned and but didn't release Axel's foot, "You were enjoying it a minute ago."

Axel snorted, "A minute ago you weren't trying to give my toe a blow job."

Marluxia released Axel's foot, "You should really wash them by the way, they taste like shit."

"Probably because you're not supposed to lick feet smart one." Axel laughed and pulled his feet close to his body.

"That's what you think." Marluxia snorted and left the room.

Axel gripped his feet protectively and tried to sleep, "How weird can one guy be? He's bi, likes pink, loves flowers, hits on women less than half his age, and now he's got a thing for feet. What the fuck is next?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: O.O Yeah....I don't really know what I was thinking.......This is what happens when I think up stories at two in the morning.**

**R&R!**


End file.
